Perdedor
by Olenkita
Summary: Sabia que todo era su culpa, pero no podia evitar odiarlo por haberle quitado lo que el mas amaba. BanxHimiko


HOLA! , este es mi segundo fic que realizo Espero que les guste.

no me pertenece nada de Get Backers. Y la canción, tampoco me pertenece.

Una aclaración lo que esta en cursiva son los recuerdos(flash back) bueno y sin mas aqui les dejo la historia

* * *

**Perdedor**

La observaba desde lejos, a aquella mujer un tanto alta, de cabellera corta y de color verde abrazado a un hombre con cabellera rubia que tenia unos pendientes que resaltaban el brillo de ellos como espejos ni bien se movían de sus orejas, y unos ojos color azul-violáceo. Paseaban por aquellas calles donde alguna vez se habían confesado su amor pero… ahora le pertenecía a otro.

_**Hay un dicho  
que no se sabe lo que se tiene  
hasta que se pierde **_

_Ya se había hecho de noche, el le prometió que llegaría que estaría hay… pero otra vez había vuelto a romper su promesa._

_Me lo prometió – susurro no pudiendo evitar aquella lagrima de dolor – pero nunca llego_

_Quizás tuvo un pequeño percance – trato de consolarla Kagami pero lo único que consiguió fue un pequeño gemido de dolor que se le escapo a aquella joven que se encontraba a su lado._

_¡Siempre es lo mismo! ¡Nunca tiene tiempo para mí! – Sollozo con mucho dolor, haciendo que mas lagrimas salgan de aquellos ojos – ¡Ban nunca esta cuando mas lo necesito!_

_Himiko…- la abrazo reconfortándola y la chica no dudo en responder aquel abrazo – será mejor que nos vayamos… _

_Solo déjame despedirme de mi hermano – deposito las flores que había traído y lo puso en aquel duro concreto donde se encontraba las iniciales de Yamato Kudo – Adiós hermano _

_Y así aquellos jóvenes salieron de aquel cementerio, donde descansaba aquella persona muy querida para Himiko _

Que entupido que había sido faltar aquella ve, sabiendo lo importante que era para Himiko, pero por querer ganarse aquellos yenes en una misión, falto comenzando aquello que haría que se arrepienta toda su vía "la separación con Himiko"

_**  
Te vi llorar  
viviste la monotonía  
y te escuchaba hablar  
pero era él que te entendía  
y me robó ese tesoro de duende  
y ahora comprendo el valor  
que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos  
en cambio siento rencor  
**_

Ya nada volvió hacer lo mismo, verlo abrazado a otro solo aumento su rencor y odio hacia Kagami por haberle robado lo que fue de él…

_¡Tú sabias que yo amo a Himiko! – grito con toda la furia contenida que se había guardado solo para el- ¡Me la quitaste! _

_¡No, tu solo la perdiste! – Le respondió también gritando con furia – Solo te importaba, tus estúpidos trabajos para poder ganar más yenes _

_Se quedo callado, tenia razón, después de todo el mismo había sido el culpable de todo, el tenia la culpa por la cual perdió a Himiko _

_**  
Ay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto  
por tener lo que fue mío aunque  
el culpable he sido yo  
que hoy lo considero un enemigo  
lamentando mi perdida en la batalla por tu amor  
recálcale que no duermo de noche  
imaginando que en el sexo  
el te devora con pasión  
**_

La furia que tenía era muy grande, siempre creyó que Himiko iba a estar a su lado, por todo el tiempo que la vida lo quisiera vivo, pero que iluso fue al pensar eso.

Gracias a Gingi pude comprender que quizás eso fue lo mejor para Himiko.

_En el Honky Tonk se escucha gritos, pero no de varias personas, sino solo de uno y ese es Ban Midou._

_No crees que debes de tranquilizarte Ban-Chan – intento tranquilizar a aquel muchacho que tanto escándalo formaba - Himiko…_

_¡Himiko se fue con Kagami! Por que la deje de lado, preferí los trabajos y los yenes que a ella… pero ahora me arrepiento –_

_Ban se que te arrepientes por todo lo sucedido con Himiko… pero no crees que si Himiko esta mas feliz con Kagami, deberías… _

_Debería dejarla ser feliz – comprendió lo que su gran amigo Gingi trataba de explicarle y por fin lo había logrado, Ban Midou comprendió que __**quizás **__eso era lo mejor para Himiko._

_**  
Me falta valentía para admitirle  
que a tu lado fui un chiquillo  
y su hombría superó  
agrégale que hoy yo me rebelo  
envidioso egoísta impulsivo sin control  
creer que yo era el único  
que tu amarías que estúpido fulano  
con el premio y yo el perdedor**_

Fue a buscar a Himiko, quería hablar con ella arreglar los problemas que tenían y no estar peleados por siempre y así quizás, ella acepte las sinceras disculpas de el.

Himiko… espero que persones – hablo con el mismo, mientras tocaba la puerta de tan acogedora casa donde antes de la muerte de Yamato habían vivido juntos

Ban…-pronuncio muy sorprendida al verlo en la entrada de su casa – ¿por que estas aquí?

_**  
**_Yo… Himiko quiero disculparme contigo… por todo lo que te hice sufrir – suplico el muchacho, rogando que le perdonara

**_Lo vi Llegar  
y no pensé que importaría  
y te empezaba a conquistar  
convirtiéndote en mi enemiga  
y me robó ese tesoro de duende  
y ahora comprendo el valor  
que no se tapan los defectos con pretextos  
en cambio siento rencor_**

Ban el daño ya esto hecho – dijo con la voz entrecortada

Solo quiero que me perdones, se que el único culpable e sido yo – rogó esperando el perdón de la joven – pero no puedo evitar odiar a Kagami porque me quito a la persona que mas amo en este mundo, me quito mi vida alejándote de mi

**_Ay ve y dile que lo odio y lo detesto_**  
_**por tener lo que fue mío aunque  
que el culpable he sido yo  
que hoy lo considero un enemigo  
lamentando mi perdida en la batalla por tu amor  
recálcale que no duermo de noche  
imaginando que en el sexo  
el te devora con pasión**_

_**  
**_Ban, el no hizo nada para alejarme – sollozo con mucho dolor y no pudiendo evitar aquellas lagrimas que caían por sus hermosos ojos – tu mismo hiciste que me alejara de ti.

Himiko… – susurro y sintiéndose miserable por todo el dolor que le causaba a la persona que mas amaba – espero que algún día puedas perdonarme por todo el dolor que te hice pasar

Ban si eso es todo lo que me viniste a decir,… será mejor que te vayas – dijo cerrando sus ojos con fuerzas y así evitar que mas lagrimas cayeran

Una cosa más – pidió el muchacho – ¡Yo te ame, te amo y te amare por siempre eso nunca lo olvides!

Lo siento Ban pero… - no pudo terminar de decir aquella frase ya los labios de Ban se lo impidieron posándose en sus labios, al principio Himiko no le respondía el beso, pero después fue respondiéndole y haciendo mas intenso aquel beso.

_**  
Me falta madures  
para admitirle que a tu lado  
fui un chiquillo  
y su hombría superó  
agrégale que hoy yo me rebelo  
envidioso egoísta impulsivo sin control  
creer que yo era el único  
que tu amarías que estúpido fulano  
con el premio y yo el perdedor  
**_

Te extrañare mucho Himiko - susurró muy cerca de los labios de Himiko haciendo que su aliento chocara contra esta

Yo…- no pudo terminar de responderle ya que una voz que se encontraba dentro de la casa la llamaba

Creo que te esta esperando Kagami – dijo intentando sonar tranquilo, pero su voz lo traiciono – adiós

Le dio la espalda a Himiko quien lloraba en silencio y lo veía alejarse, y Ban sufría sabiendo que todo esto pasó por su culpa. Kagami gano y el **perdió.**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado mucho y dejen Reviews !! no se preocupen yo acepto las criticas constructivas ya que con eso mejorare !! !

_¡Con cariño Olenkita!_


End file.
